User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/FOX ALL ACCESS SUMMER MOVIE PREVIEW
Movie's That Are Yet To Come What promises to be one of the best summers for movies, FOX All Access is giving you one of the best summer movie previews that anybody can offer. We just don’t write about the films, we let you hear from the stars themselves. Prometheus We’re going to start our summer movie preview with a couple of films that open up in the next few weeks. “Prometheus” is the highly anticipated sci-fi movie from director Ridley Scott, who brought us the original “Alien” movie. “Prometheus” takes place in the same universe as “Alien,” and two of its stars are Charlize Theron and Michael Fassbender. Michael’s been looking forward to working with Charlize for a long time… so when he finally got to, did anything surprise him about her? Rock Of Ages A week later, “Rock of Ages” opens… and we know a lot of people have been looking forward to that one. After all, it’s got Tom Cruise singing, right? And that should be entertaining. The movie’s all-star cast includes Julianne Hough, Alec Baldwin, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Russell Brand, and singer Mary J. Blige, who had a great time making her first musical. Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter It was 20 years ago this summer that we got the original “Buffy The Vampire Slayer” movie. And if America loves the idea of a cheerleader waging war against creatures of the night, what could be even better? How about a President battling the bloodsuckers? (And this time, we are not referring to the press.) That’s why we’re getting “Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.” Benjamin Walker stars as our nation’s 16th President, and he told us why he thinks the movie’s getting a big buzz ahead of its release. Spider Man One of the summer’s most-anticipated movies is, of course, the reboot of America’s favorite web-slinging superhero, “The Amazing Spider-Man.” Emma Stone stars with Andrew Garfield, and she thinks one of the coolest things about the movie is that it’s set in today’s real world. Expendables 2 Sylvester Stallone and his crew of old-school action heroes – including Bruce Willis, Chuck Norris, Jean-Claude Van Damme, and Arnold Schwarzenegger – are back for more in “The Expendables 2,” and Sly told us that action fans are going to be into it ‘cause it’s a throwback to the way action movies used to be made. Batman If we were gamblers, we would say the movie of the summer will be the final movie in the Dark Knight trilogy… yes, Batman’s back in “The Dark Knight Rises.” As usual, the plot’s been kept a secret – none of the stars will talk about it, because writer/director Christopher Nolan doesn’t want you to know anything about it… not until you see it. Jason Bourne Jason Bourne may be no more, but the movie series continues… Jeremy Renner stars in “The Bourne Legacy,” and even though he’s not playing the role that Matt Damon made famous, he still asked Matt for a little advice on how to approach the movie. Ice Age 4 For the kids and those who are young at heart – the movie to look forward to this summer is “Ice Age 4: Continental Drift.” Yes, our favorite wooly mammoth, Ray Romano, is back for another adventure… and Ray’s happy to be back, because he really loves the fact that the movies try to educate the kids. Total Recall “Total Recall” is based on the old Arnold Schwarzenegger movie, though Jessica Biel told me it’s not quite a remake, and definitely not a sequel. Source: http://foxallaccess.blogs.fox.com/2012/05/27/fox-all-access-summer-movie-preview/ Category:Blog posts